Ultraman Suit
An invention of Ide, that first appears in the 2011 manga, in the absence of a transformation Item, the suit is donned by the protagonists to become 'Ultramen'. The suits are essentially powered bio armors that Shinjiro, his Father and others wear when in combat. History A creation of Ide, though some of their technology was provided by Yapool, the suit is a device made to be worn by a bearer of the Ultraman Factor allowing them to use a greater potential of their Ultra DNA than before. It has two known wearers, Shin Hayata and his son Shinjiro. The two wore them to fulfill their roles as 'Ultraman' for the SSSP, helping to battle evil aliens and act as a deterrent for other aliens who may think to commit similar atrocities. Later models designed for normal humans have also been designed and built. Models Prototype Suit Manga.jpg|Convenience Suit worn by Shin Manga Shinjiro Profile.jpg|The newer model used by Shinjiro Moroboshi_Suit_Profile.jpg|Ultraman Suit Ver 7.1 Moroboshi_Suit_Profile2.jpg|Ver.7's Accessories Hokuto_Suit.jpg|The Ace Suit Hokuto_Attachments.jpg Models, Armaments and Functions - Convenience Prototype = An enhanced version of the Prototype, featuring a facemask like the Reinforced Version and a modernized power core. Worn by Shin to fight Ace Killer and his goons. - Reinforced Ver= The newer model worn by Shinjiro, this suit more closely resembles Ultraman. It has all the same abilities as the first one but has a helmet and added armaments such as the light Swords and the Specium Ray. Its first use was also against Bemular in the same battle that saw the end of the prototype's use. The suit was described by Ide as a reinforced version of the prototype version, meaning greater protection and more features. *'Ultraman Helmet': Shinjiro's suit comes with a helmet with a retractable face plate for his mouth. The helmet was obviously designed to resemble Ultraman and has a communication device installed so Ide can talk to Shinjiro when ever he needs to. *'Focus': The suit focuses the wearer's strength allowing them to make better use of their natural strength. *'Protection': While both provide protection, the newer model seemed to hold superior defense as it took Be Mular's heat ray at point-blank range and was relatively unscathed, Shin's armor was damaged by Be Mular's own strength and extra arms. Shinjiro was still injured from the heat ray, but it is unlikely he would've even survived that blast without the armor. *'Color Timer': On both father and son's suits there is a mechanical color timer. When the suit's energy output or consumption of specium energy from the user drops below certain levels the light turns red and begins to flash like a real color timer. **'Limiter': When Shinjiro's armor is forced to its limits he can release the limiter. This gives him a speed and power boost and enhances his Specium Ray, however he has a short time before he is left completely drained of energy. When activated it appears that Shinjiro is glowing red and red streams of energy flow from his helmet's eyes and Color Timer. *'Light Swords': Shinjiro's suit is armed with Specium weapons called the Light Swords, which are multipurpose energy blades. **'Blades': Like their names suggest they are are used for cutting and slicing through objects. **'Acceleration/Thrusters': The blades can be used as thrusters to propel Shinjiro forward or into the air. **'Defense': The blades can defend against energy attacks such as Be Mular's lasers. They cannot stop large beams however. *'Specium Ray': On Shinjiro's wrists are connectors for the control units, when the left and right connectors are joined together, putting Shinjiro's arms in the classic arm position the beam is automatically fired. The beam is fired from his horizontal arm and when the beam is being prepared and used the Light Swords are deactivated. - Ver Seven= A newer model made to be worn by ordinary people, who do not have the Ultraman Factor, it is armed with a blade and other edge weapons to compensate for the wearer's lack of an Ultraman Factor/Superhuman Strength. So far it is the only model made for normal human beings. Despite this fact, it places a great deal of strain on the user meaning not just anyone can wear it. As it is constantly being upgraded from combat data gain through use, it is commonly referred to as just Version 'Seven'. *'Ultraman Helmet': Moroboshi's suit has its own version of the Ultraman Helmet, this one bears a great resemblance to Ultraseven and also Mirror Knight. His helmet has a green light on the forehead that may be the suit's equivalent of the mechanical Color Timer seen on the previous models, further increasing the resemblance to Seven, via his beam lamp. Unlike Shinjiro's this one can be connected to the suit and slides down over the wearer's face as the mouthpiece rises *'Strength': Since he does not have the Ultraman Factor, Moroboshi's suit gives him greater strength than he would normally posses. *'Extra Armor': The version 7 suit was built with normal humans in mind, thus it has more armor than Shinjiro's model, particularly the chest and the shoulder region. *'Specium Sword': Morboshi's suit comes with a high-tech katana. The blade is capable of devastating amounts of damage and using Light Sword technology improve its cutting ability to the point that it can make a shock wave when swung. Because it is using Light Sword technology, it is powered by Specium Energy. *'Throwing Knives': Moroboshi's suit is armed with throwing knives that resemble Ultraseven's Eyeslugger. They are stored in pockets on the back of the suit. - Version A= Another model, apparently designed to be worn by a normal human being. It is similar in appearance to Ultraman Ace. *'Ultraman Helmet': Seiji's helmet appears to be very similar to Ultraman Ace's head, complete with the forward pointed crest and hole. *'Mechanical Color Timer': Like Shin's and Shinjiro's suits, Seiji's has a mechanical color timer that serves the same main purpose. *'Specium Weapons': Seiji's suits also sports arm mounted specium weapons, but unlike Shinjiro's they connect with each other to create a blade similar to Ace's Ultra Guillotine technique. *'Flight': Seiji's suit is somehow able to provide flight via thrusters on his back, but they are not designed for long range flight. - American Suits= Models made directly by Yapool in America, the suits are larger and bulkier due to the lack of resources Yapool worked with. However they have much more technology and devices stored within them. Among them is the Jack Suit which Jack wears. }} Gallery Armoredultraman.jpg|Shinjiro's suit in color Shinjiro ultraman.jpg Moroboshi sUIT Cover.png|Moroboshi's suit in color Shinjiro.jpg Shinjiro Slice.jpg Shinjiro Strength.jpg Manga Shinjiro battle scene.jpg Manga Shinjiro Brooding.jpg Shinjiro Limit Break.jpg Shinjiro Battle.jpg Shinjiro Stand.jpg Shinjiro Spec Ray.png Shin Manga Profile.jpg Limit Break Specium.jpg Limit Break Aftermath.jpg Shin Shadows.jpg Manga Spec Ray.jpg Shin Bem Battle.jpg Manga Jiro Ray Stance.jpg Shinjiro Stance.jpg Shin Unmasked.jpg Moroboshi_Helmetless.jpg Cover_Shinjiro_Moroboshi.png Ultraman Factor.jpg Moroboshi_Cover.jpg Moroboshi Slash.jpg Moroboshi Sword.jpg Moroboshi Blades.jpg Shin Hayata Ultra Suit.png Moroboshi_Helmet.jpg|Close up of Moroboshi's Helmet Shinjiro Stance Color.jpg Ultra_Suit_Manga.jpg|The Ultraman Suit Moroboshi.jpg ULTRAMAN_Vol4_Alt.jpg Shinjiro_Hovering.png Volume6 Cover.png Manga Guillotine Effect.jpg Ultra Guillotine Manga.jpg Hokuto Manga Change.jpg Live Action/Promotional 20141111_04_30.jpg 20141111_04_24.jpg 20141111_04_25.jpg 20141111_04_26.jpg 20141111_04_27.jpg 20141111_04_28.jpg 20141111_04_29.jpg Suit for manga ULTRAMAN.jpg|Live-action suit at Comic Con 2017 DP86LVXUMAAHH4n.jpg DSC 8673-624x425.jpg Trivia *The Ultraman suits bares a resemblance the robots from Linebarrels of Iron, a previous work done by ULTRAMAN's penning team Eiichi Shimizu and Tomohiro Shimoguchi. *The suit can be seen as an artificial Ultra Armor (skin of an Ultra-Crusader) since there are no henshin device in the series, and since without it, the main character would be helpless in a fight. *The Suit is the first known, major Ultra related item to have been created by humans. * The eye visor of the version 7 suit is based on Ultraman Noa's Energy Core. See Also *Ultraman Factor *Ultra Armor *Transformation Item Category:Items Category:Manga Category:Weapons Category:Ultra Items Category:Armors Category:SSSP Weapons Category:SSSP